360 Degrees
by KayJune
Summary: Insert Sasuke Uchiha, transfer student from Oto, into Sakura Haruno's, an average female teenager, life. Soon her life takes a 360 degree turn. Sorry Sakura...Not sorry.


**Standard Disclaimer Here**

**Summary: Insert Sasuke Uchiha, transfer student from Oto, into Sakura Haruno's, an average female teenager, life. Sakura's life takes a 360 degree turn. Sorry Sakura...Not sorry.**

**360 Degrees**

**Prologue**

"_**Danger sweetens the brew. Makes it more delicious." **_

― _**Robin Maxwell, O, Juliet**_

**XxXxXx**

'It is such a beautiful day,' Sakura mused as she felt the sun ray's warming up her skin. 'Except for the loud moving vans.' Sakura frowned as another moving van entered her neighborhood, yes her neighborhood. She had lived there for seventeen years, she had a right to call it her neighborhood! She leaned back against the wooden bench that was located at the corner for people waiting for the bus. She didn't need to take the bus, she just wanted to see these new neighbors.

"Hey, it's alright if I sit here?" Sakura looked up to see a dark-haired teenager boy with loose jeans and a leather jacket over a black muscle tank, just right between his teeth was an unlit cigarette. She rolled her eyes, an average bad boy.

"Let me guess, bad boy? You're the type of person who slacks off and sleeps in class? The guy who tries to get into every girl's pants? A 'D' is a passing grade in your book, oh and do you terrorize nerds and like to watch their pain?" Sakura responded bitterly. She had him all figured out, he was just like those bad boys in those books she read.

The boy took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it in between his fingers. "Actually, no. I do all of my work, I get straight A's, and please the female specimen are the last things I want to be around. I don't terrorize people on purpose, well it depends." The boy glared at Sakura with such passion. "All I wanted to do was sit, damn." He put the ciagrette back in between his teeth before walking...toward the house with the moving vans.

'Oh great, I just pissed off my new neighbor.' Sakura thought. 'Maybe I should apologize, I did jump to conclusions.' Sakura watched the boy's back, her eyes traveled downward. 'Damn, that's a butt of a baseball player for sure.' Sakura shook her head in disbelief, already checking out her neighbor. Well, he was fairly attractive; heck he was the most gorgeous thing Sakura had ever seen. But this wasn't the time to be lusting over her new attractive neighbor, she had better things to do. Like maybe thinking of a way to apologize to the guy. She got up and looked both ways before crossing the street to her house.

She entered the home and slipped off the blue worn out slippers. Her house was simple enough, not that colorful despite her odd haircolor of being pink. She rubbed the back of her neck and lower back, the wooden bench wasn't that comfortable. Sakura proceeded toward the kitchen where her mother was mixing ingredients into a bowl. She took a seat at one of the stools by the granite counter. Sakura's mother smiled at her daughter, blue eyes shining and blonde hair swaying. The boys at Sakura's school labeled her mother, a MILF.

It was kind of messed up that her mother was more lusted after than herself. Sakura wasn't gorgeous like her best friend, Ino, but she wasn't straight up ugly. She is average, well, her hot rating was a five point five. So yeah, she's a tiny bit more than average, but still average. She looked at the doorway to see her father with a big smile and his lunch bag that he took to work. Her father was fairly built despite his old age and her parents looked like those perfect old couples from thos movies.

"What are you making, honey?" Sakura's father asked as he walked over to the counter and dropped his lunch bag onto it. "How is my step-daughter?" Sakura rolled her eyes, her father calls her that because Sakura wasn't the typical daughter to her father. She would call her parents names in a playful manner and mess with them.

"I pissed off the new neighbor." Sakura responded with shrug and her father laughed out as he sat down in one of the stools.

"Sakura, you better apologize to him or her." Sakura's mother replied before pouring the mix into a pan and placing it into the oven.

"I will, later." Mrs. Haruno shook her head while she washed her hands from cooking.

"You could bring them a pan of coconut cake, once it is done baking and cools." Sakura rolled her eyes but nodded.

"So how did you piss of the neighbor?" Mr. Haruno asked while drumming his fingers against the counter and smirking.

**XxXxXx**

"Okay, you got this, Sakura." Sakura muttered to herself as she stood in the front of her new neighbor's door with the fresh baked coconut cake. Sakura pressed the doorbell and waited patiently, then th door opened. Sakura was shocked to see her girl in a lacy crop top and in a pair of lace panties. The girl was maybe a few inches taller than her and has red uneven cut hair. In one of the girl's hand was a pair of glasses.

"Hello?" Who are you?" Sakura broke out of her trance when she heard the girl speak.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, your next door neighbor." Sakura smiled and thrust the container of coconut cake into the girl's hand. "We made you guys coconut cake to welcome you into the neighborhood."

The red-head nodded before shouting, "Sasuke! Come here, please!" She turned back to Sakura and smiled, "I'm Karin Uzumaki, by the way."

"So you're Naruto's cousin, he's been speaking about you a lot." Sakura replied while thinking, 'He's been saying a whole of shit.'

"Oh good, I know it has to be good things." Sakura spied the tall, handsome guy she misjudged walk up behind Karin.

"What do you want, Karin?" He rubbed the back of his neck and glared. Karin smiled sweetly at him and introduced the guy to Sakura. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, the son of the people who acutally bought the house."

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said nervously and waved a little bit. "My mother baked you guys coconut cake to welcome you guys to the community. And I'm sorry about earlier." Sakura bit the bottom of her lip and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should learn not to judge people so early." He replied as took the cake from Karin and Karin walked away into the house, screaming at somebody with the name of Suigetsu.

"I know, sorry. I'm trying not too, but it's nature for people to judge everybody by a glance."

"True. I thought you were try-hard cause you dyed your hair pink." Sasuke smirked as Sakura glared at his stupid, (gorgeous) face.

"My hair is natural! N-A-T-U-R-A-L!" Sakura screamed and stomped her foot. She hated when people thought she had dyed her hair.

"Well, there's only one way to see if it's really true." Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes traveled downnwards and Sakura's fac turned fifty shades of red.

"YOU PERV!" Sakura jumped backwards and pointed a finger at Sasuke. Sasuke just chuckled and smirked at Sakura's red face. "Ugh! Bye Uchiha!" Sakura stomped all the way home with fists clenched at her sides.

"Bye Haruno!" Sasuke yellled after the fuming pinkette before closing the door.

**XxXxXx**

"SAKURA! WAKE UP FOR SCHOOL!" Mrs. Haruno yelled out and Sakura shot up from her bed. If her mom had to yell to wake her up then she must have only a small amount of time to get ready. She slipped on a black tanktop and a baseball button-down jersey, the buttons were unbuttoned so her tank top showed. She pulled on a pair of dark blue capris and a pair of black converse. Sakura hurriedly rushed to her bathroom and di her morning routine and put her hair into a messy bun.

Sakura grabbed her backpack from the front of her room before rushing down the hallway and into the kitchen. She grabbed an oats and dark chocolate bar and waved goodbye to her mother; her father already left to work. Sakura exited the house and slipped on her backpack and opened the garnola bar. She took a big bite and was ready to make her way to school.

"SAKURA! WAIT UP!" Sakura stopped mid-step and turned to her right side. Karin was dressed in a purple crop top and black high-waisted shorts along with a pair of purple jordans. Sakura would be lying if she said Karin was ugly. Sakura raised an eyebrow in question at Karin and a white-haired boy with blue highlights. Sakura slowly walked over to them and smiled nervously.

"Hi Karin and?"

The white-haired boy smirked and replied,"Suigetsu Hozuki. And you are?" He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Ew Shark-boy, calm yourself. This is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's new neighbor." Karin responded for Sakura before slapping Suigetsu's head. "So Sakura, let's go to school together. We just have to wait for Sasuke to hurry up." Right on cue, Sasuke walked out of the house and behind him, they heard a "Bye Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke muttered to himself, "Mothers." and looked up to see Sakura. He smirked and greeted with "Hey Haruno."

Sakura glared in response before replying, "Hey Uchiha. So are you guys ready to get to school if we don't move now, we'll be late."

"Wow, a goody-two shoes huh?" Suigetsu chuckled before putting his arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Excuse me, can you please take your arm off. NOW." Sakura pushed off his arm before walking forward. Suigetsu raised his arms in surrender before trying to catch up with the pinkette.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Karinn latched herself onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke rolled his eyes before following the two with Karin.

'I should've known that I didn't have chance." Sakura thought before turning her head forward and listen to Suigetsu's chatter.

"What's with the sad face, doll?" Suigetsu finally noticed as they walked onto the school's campus.

"It's school, that's an answer in all." Sakura replied, it was half-truth. Suigetsu chuckled and responded, "You're right."

"So you already got your classes right? What's your homerooms?" Sakura asked the three as they stopped in the front of the entrance.

"Room fifty with Yamato." Suigetsu replied.

"Same as Suigetsu." Karin replied and cursed her luck.

"Room seven with Kakashi." Sasuke answered annd muttered something the lines of "pervert" and "always late."

"Oh, Sasuke, we have the same homeroom. We can go together then, bye Karin and Suigetsu."

"Bye Doll-Face and Bastard."

"Bye Sakura and Sasuke." Karin kissed Sasuke on the cheek before running after Suigetsu. Sakura frowned but turned around and headed toward the classroom before Sasuke can see it.

"So you and Karin, huh?"

**XxXxXx**

The idea came from a show I watched recently, I forgot what it was called. Eh.

I hope you guys like it! And review please!

Updates every Tuesday if not a big hit.

Updates every Friday or two days if big hit.

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.


End file.
